La enferma y el enfermero
by Lurhien
Summary: COMPLETO De momento “Toby, te dije que no jugaras con los cuchillos” regañó mrs. Lovett…
1. ¡Toby, te dije que no!

**Disclaimer: **Pues, todo es de Warner Bros, Tim Burton y nada me pertenece, por desgracia xD

**N/A: **Pues este capitulo es para todas las edades, los de más adelante, no. Es una idea que se me ocurrió la noche que fui a ver Sweeney Todd, es un ToddxLovett.

Y se lo dedico a todas las escritoras que han publicado un fic en español de Sweeney, que somos muy pocas

**Sumario: **"Toby, te dije que no jugaras con los cuchillos" regañó mrs. Lovett…

¡Disfruten!

-----

**Capitulo 1¡Toby, te dije que no!**

La señora Lovett trabajaba sin cesar. Entraba y salía una y otra vez de la tienda a la terraza que había montado para los clientes. Chillaba a Toby para que diera más cervezas y fuera más rápido.

- ¿Estos clientes nunca se cansan de comer o qué?- se dijo para si misma mientras bajaba al sótano para recoger la última tanda de empanadas, su vecino ya había cerrado la barbería así que se había quedado sin un solo trozo más de carne. Cuando llegó arriba le dio la bandeja de empanadas a Toby y le dijo que ya iba a cerrar así que fuera echando a los clientes, acto seguido se acercó a la puerta y puso el cartel de cerrado.

Veinte minutos después, el último cliente pagaba su cuenta a Toby que después ayudó a la señora Lovett a limpiar las mesas cuando le sonaron las tripas al pobre muchacho:

- Mamá tengo mucha hambre…- se quejó.

- No me extraña, vete a avisar al señor T. de que hoy quiero que cene con nosotros, luego lávate las manos.

- Claro que sí mamá- subió corriendo las escaleras al piso de arriba.

La señora Lovett había preparado una sorpresa para Sweeney, hoy era su cumpleaños. Seguramente este no se acordaría de ello pero Nellie se prometió así misma de que el señor Todd se lo pasaría bien aquella noche.

Poco después de haber puesto la mesa, la señora Lovett llamó a Toby para que le ayudara con las ultimas cosas, le dijo que tenía que preparar un postre, que tenía que darle una sorpresa al señor T. así que tenia que ser algo muy apetitoso. Toby se puso manos a la obra y preparo tres flanes de huevo con chocolate flambeado y unos cuantos toques de naranja. La presentación del plato era preciosa. Toby quiso ayudar más y se puso a pelar patatas acompañando a la señora Lovett pero esta le dijo que no, que podía cortarse con el cuchillo, que lo que podía hacer era ponerse otra ropa, no la de trabajo, algo más elegante para la ocasión, y así desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Un piso más arriba un hombre tenía fija la vista en la foto de su mujer, no había apartado de allí sus ojos desde que Toby le dijo que bajara a cenar. Era muy hermosa, sus rizos dorados caían a ambos lados de su cabeza, en su regazo tenía a una niña pequeña, casi tan pequeña como un niño recién nacido. También era muy bonita para su poca edad. Ese era su último recuerdo de las dos únicas personas a las que amo en esa vida. Aunque en realidad, la persona que las amo era otra, ahora había cambiado, ahora no las quería, él decía que si, pero en realidad solo echaba de menos los abrazos, los besos, el saber que alguien estaba a tu lado y se preocupaba por ti. Pero ahora ya no está Benjamin Barker, ahora vive Sweeney Todd.

Por un momento pensó en lo que le dijo Toby, la señora Lovett lo había invitado a cenar. El siempre cenaba solo, allí arriba, y cenaba por que antes de irse a dormir, la señora Lovett le subía un plato de comida. La señora Lovett… ella le amaba o al menos eso parecía, quizá por eso la detestaba, por que le amaba, por que el decía que nadie le amaba, por no quería que nadie le amase, por que tenia miedo a abrir su corazón y que de nuevo le quitasen lo que mas quería.

Alejó de su mente todo lo anterior y dejo la foto en la mesa. Se acercó a su bolsa de viaje y revisó lo que había dentro, algunas camisas, algunos pantalones y un traje no muy formal pero serviría. Era negro, nunca se lo llegó a poner, pero siempre lo llevaba por que fue el último regalo que le hizo Lucy.

Se puso el traje y se miró al espejo roto, tampoco estaba tan mal, seguro que a la señora Lovett le gustaría. También se arregló un poco el pelo y se echó una de sus mejores colonias. Después, bajo con miedo las escaleras, no sabía que se encontraría en la casa de la señora Lovett. Entró en la tienda y esta estaba desolada, siguió caminando y llegó al comedor de la casa de su vecina, la mesa estaba muy bien preparada. Cerca, una puerta estaba abierta y emitía luz, se acercó y pudo ver a la señora Lovett y a Toby jugando a tirarse chocolate fundido a la cara. La señora Lovett se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando:

- ¡Señor T! Pensé que no bajaría nunca- su cara estaba llena de chocolate al igual que su vestido- por favor, siéntese y tú Toby también pero antes límpiate la cara- arrastró al señor Todd a sentarse y ayudó a quitar el chocolate a su ahijado- yo ahora vuelvo, voy a cambiarme, Toby, vete sirviendo- acto seguido se fue a su cuarto.

Toby repartió la sopa que había cocinado su "madre" y fue a dejar el recipiente a la cocina cuando la señora Lovett salió de su cuarto. Estaba realmente preciosa, por primera vez, los dos hombres la veían con el pelo suelto, llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas de color rosa palo, realmente preciosa. Sweeney no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla así. Toby la echó un piropo y se metió a la cocina, la señora Lovett detrás de él.

- La has gustado mucho al señor Todd, ha sonreído.

- ¿Ha si?- se sonrojó.

- Claro que sí- dijo Toby mientras colocaba unos chuchillos en su estantería cuando pasó algo no muy agradable. Toby dio media vuelta rápido con tan mala pata de llevar los cuchillos en sus manos y clavárselos todos a la señora Lovett que grito y cayó desmayada al suelo.

-----

¿Que os pareció? Es el primer Sweeney Todd que escribo asi que si está un poquillo mal... ¡Por favor dejen algun review!

_Hermione-Severus _


	2. Hoy trabajaré por ti y mañana y al otro

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews de SweeneyBlack, Krissel Majere y Mrs. YanaLovett!

Me han alegrado mucho y publico este capitulo tan pronto. También quisiera deciros que he abierto una comunidad sobre la pareja Sweeney/Nellie, deciros que he cambiado mi nombre, antes Severus-Hermione, ahora Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd.

¡Disfrutad de este capitulo ya que no publicaré más hasta el fin de semana que viene!

------

Capitulo 2 – Hoy trabajaré por ti y mañana y al otro...

- Claro que sí- dijo Toby mientras colocaba unos chuchillos en su estantería cuando pasó algo no muy agradable. Toby dio media vuelta rápido con tan mala pata de llevar los cuchillos en sus manos y clavárselos todos a la señora Lovett que grito y cayó desmayada al suelo.

Sweeney, al oír el grito, se levantó rapidísimo de la silla y fue a ver. Lo que se encontró fue a Toby con los cuchillos en la mano, llenos de sangre, llorando y a la señora Lovett tumbada en el suelo, con varios cortes profundos debajo del pecho, sangrando. Sus órdenes fueron precisas:

- Toby, deja los cuchillos y lleva todo lo que tenga la señora Lovett para poder curarla a su habitación, luego vete tu a la tuya y no salgas de ahí, piensa lo que has hecho- acto seguido cogió a la señora Lovett y se la llevó a la habitación de esta.

La depositó con mucho cuidado en su cama y espero a Toby que a los cinco minutos llegó con dos botellas de whiski, un pequeño barreño con agua caliente y una también pequeña maleta. Las dejo al lado de la inconsciente señora Lovett y se fue a su habitación a llorar y a rezar por que su madre adoptiva se recuperase pronto y, por primera vez, agradeció que Sweeney estuviera cerca, si no, la señora Lovett seguro que no viviría por mucho tiempo más.

Dos habitaciones más a la derecha, Sweeney se deshacía del hermoso vestido rosa palo que llevaba puesto la señora Lovett y dejó al descubierto un hermoso cuerpo, con curvas perfectas, y más pálido de lo normal. Sweeney de ruborizó al verla así por un momento pero luego se fijó en los cortes. Eran bastante profundos y la pobre señora se desangraba muy rápido. Abrió el maletín y saco paños y vendas. Con los paños, los empapó de agua del barreño e intentó limpiar el cuerpo de la señora Lovett pero este no pareció ayudar mucho. Después de doce paños parecía que la hemorragia había cesado.

Dos horas después la señora Lovett abrió los ojos lentamente. Primero lo vio todo en penumbra pero poco a poco fue divisando que estaba en su habitación y desnuda pero tapada por la manta de su cama. Giró la cabeza y se encontró al señor Todd dormido sobre la silla de su escritorio. La señora Lovett sonrió. Se dispuso a sentarse cuando un insoportable dolor la invadió todo el cuerpo. Chilló. Con este grito el señor Todd se despertó y acercó rápidamente a la cama de la señora Lovett:

- Tiene que estar tumbada- la señora Lovett obedeció y se tumbó. Cuando hubo pasado el dolor preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Toby no la hizo caso e intentó colocar los cuchillos con la mala suerte de…- calló y desarropó a la señora Lovett dejando al descubierto su estomago vendado.

- ¿Y Toby?

- No ha salido de su habitación desde entonces.

- Pobrecillo…

- De pobrecillo nada, estuvo a punto de matarla. Si no hubiese estado yo allí- dijo casi sin voz la ultima frase.

- Gracias, amor- fue su breve respuesta.

Sweeney volvió a tapar a la señora Lovett y se sentó en la misma silla de antes. Se quedó mirando el barreño anteriormente lleno de agua y ahora lleno de sangre…

-FlashBack-

_La señora Lovett temblaba debajo de sus palidas manos mientras acababa con todos los paños llenos de sangre._

_- ¿Esta bien mamá?_

_- Te dije que no salieras de tu habitación- dijo enfadado y casi gritando._

_- Pero yo me preocupo por mi madre…_

_- ¡Ella no es tu madre! Solo te acoje por que si no estarías por hay preguntando por tu amo._

_- Entonces es verdad… - dijo también enfadado- ¡tú le mataste¡Asesino¡Iré a la policía!- salió corriendo de la habitación direccion a la puerta que daba a la calle._

_Sweeney salió detrás de él y lo alcanzó antes de que llegara al restaurante de la señora Lovett. Toby forcejeó debajo de los fuertes brazos de Sweeney sin esperanza alguna. Al final pegó una patada en la espinilla a su contrincante y salió a la calle. Sweeney salió detrás de el como pudo y al final cogió y arrastró a su barbería. Sin remedio alguno y sabiendo que si lo dejaba le descubrirían, pensando en lo feliz que era su vecina con él lo tiró a la silla y sacó su cuchilla y…_

-Fin FlashBack-

Los pájaros sonaban en la calle, era un día soleado. La señora Lovett se despertó y recordó. Esta vez no intentó sentarse. Una cabeza asomó por su puerta:

- Buenos dias señora- saludo alegremente Sweeney mientras le llevaba una bandeja oxidada con un desayuno, café y un par de tostadas.

- ¿Qué…?

- No pregunte, desayune y escuche- Nellie obedeció y escuchó- tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La mala es que Toby quiso ir a la policia a delatarme y no tuve otro remedio que… bueno, ya sabe. La buena es que como usted no puede hacer nada solo estar en cama hasta que se recupere, yo asumiré su puesto como camarero y cocinero.

- ¿Y su barbería?

- No hace falta recolectar más carne ya que tenemos suficiente para abastecer a un ejercito- sonrió.

- Eso lo dice por que ya no espera a que nadie llegue a sentarse en su silla- Sweeney puso cara de interrogación- usted ya se vengó, ahora ya no hace falta estar esperando a Turpin para que se afeite.

- ¡Ah! Claro… voy a sacar las empanadas del horno- desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Me retrasé por que mi ordenador no abria internet... Tambien he de daros otra noticia, he estado haciendo algunos dibujillos de Sweeney y Nellie... ya os pasare la dirección, jeje.

¡Please reviews!


	3. Barbería cerrada durante una semana

¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me han animado mucho a seguir la historia aunque tal vez no vuelva a escribir hasta dentro de dos semanas, me voy a de vacaciones a esquiar la semana del 9 al 14 así que supongo que publicaré los siguientes en semana santa. En este capitulo mejoro lo de que la señora Lovett no había dicho nada respecto a lo de Toby. Disfruten y pongan reviews

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Barbería cerrada durante una semana**

- ¡Ah! Claro… voy a sacar las empanadas del horno- desapareció por la puerta.

La señora Lovett se quedó pensativa mientras desayunaba.

Nunca pudo imaginar como alguien como el señor Todd pudiera cocinar tan bien. Recordó las palabras de este _"Toby__ quiso ir a la policía a delatarme y no tuve otro remedio que… bueno, ya sabe"_ Se había quedado embobada con el barbero y no se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo. ¿Significaría eso que haría empanadas con su cuerpo¿Y si ya las había hecho?

La señora Lovett lloró y lloró por su único amigo sin contar a Sweeney. Ella lo había tratado como a un hijo, el hijo que nunca tubo. Su marido, Albert, no quería tener hijos, siempre decía que eran un estorbo y lo único que daban eran problemas y más facturas que pagar, que si la ropa, la comida, la educación… a decir verdad, Albert pensaba exactamente lo mismo que de su mujer pues solo la quería por la comida, también pensaba que sus empanadas no eran las mejores ni por asomo pero como trabajaba en eso. Albert murió un 13 de Febrero por un sobrepeso enorme. La señora Lovett vivió aquella farsa durante 7 años, los que estuvo casada con aquel hombre. Ella fue la única que acudió a su entierro.

Toby la alegraba el día ya que no se podía esperar mucho del señor Todd. Se levantaba por las mañanas el primero y encendía el horno de la tienda, no el del sótano. Lo repetía una y otra vez todos los días. Canturreaba mientras ayudaba a amasar a su madre. Siempre hacia lo que se le ordenara a la primera. Un niño muy obediente y educado que fue malcriado por el barbero Pirelli. Estaba tan agradecido con la señora Lovett de que lo acogiera que ni se daba cuenta de que el Pirelli desapareció un día sin dejar rastro. Hasta que ocurrió aquello la noche que tubo el accidente la señora Lovett.

El señor Todd amasaba alegremente la masa de las empanadas. Aquella noche soñó con su Lucy. En el sueño le decía que se dejara de tonterías y de llorar por ella. Por unas circunstancias u otras, ella ya no regresaría jamás…

_-FlashBack-_

_Ya está, se había vengado, había matado al juez Turpin. Presionó la palanca y el juez fue a parar al sótano cuando de pronto escuchó un grito proveniente de allí. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró a la señora Lovett insultando al cadáver que acababa de matar. _

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada, me había agarrado del vestido pero ya está muerto- dijo preocupada mientras arrastraba otro cuerpo hacia el horno._

_- Abra el horno y la ayudaré- la señora Lovett no obedeció- ¡He dicho que lo abra!- asustada corrió a abrirlo._

_- Señor Todd, está cansado, ya me ocupo yo de esto, vallase a cambiar por si va otro cliente- tenía toda la cara, manos y ropa manchadas de rojo carmesí._

_El señor Todd gruñó y se fue por donde había llegado._

_La señora Lovett suspiró mientras trituraba el cuerpo de la mendiga, antiguamente llamada Lucy Barker._

_-Fin FlashBack-_

… ella no regresaría jamás y quería que él lo pasara bien y no se encerrara consigo mismo y con su foto. Su hija se encontraba bien y a salvo con el hombre de sus sueños, Anthony Hope, y que podía visitarla todos los días que quisiera pues ahora vivía a unas cuantas calles de la calle Fleet desde que el juez Turpin desapareció un día sin dejar rastro.

Ya se acercaban las tres de la tarde pero aunque fuera hora de comer la gente no iría, aquel día era martes y los clientes solían pasarse por allí los fines de semana. Pero para sorpresa del señor Todd, entraron dos personas, una pareja joven, parecían alegres que se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Sweeney fue a tomarles nota.

- ¿Qué quieren tomar los señores?

- Pues dos de las famosas empanadas con dos cervezas- respondió el joven muchacho- ¿no se supone que esta es la tienda de la señora Lovett¿Dónde está su mujer?

- Está enferma, hoy les atenderé yo y por cierto- se sonrojó un poco- no es mi mujer.

Mientras sacaba dos empanadas del horno y las llevaba a la mesa un hombre subía hacia la barbería que después de verla vacía bajó y entró en la tienda.

- Señor- se acercó a Sweeney- la barbería…

- Se mantendrá cerrada por una semana- contestó alegremente.

- ¡Ah! En ese caso tendré que saltarme el afeitado y comer directamente- dijo mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de la pareja.

- Excelente, señor- repartía vasos llenos de cerveza a sus tres clientes, después fue a dar otra empanada al señor.

Pasadas dos horas, Sweeney se encontraba fregando el último plato. En su primer día había recibido bastante propina por parte de sus pocos clientes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez intenté que fuera un poco más largo ya que no escribiré en bastantes días. Se me olvidaba decirles, el día **18 de este mes es mi cumpleaños,** espero que se acuerden y me feliciten 


	4. La cena

Pasó la semana rápido para unos y lenta para otros.

Sweeney se lo pasó disfrutando como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo mientras aprendía a cocinar y se encargaba de la tienda de empanadas.

Nellie no lo pasó tan bien. Se tiró todo el tiempo allí, en su cama y con dolores, pero todo lo malo tiene una parte buena, el señor Todd había estado muy pendiente de ella. Iba a ver como estaba cada media hora aparte de hacerle la comida y de curarle todos los días la herida que casi había desaparecido.

Pero cuando volviera a la tienda todo volvería a ser igual y distinto que antes, igual por que el señor T no la haría caso de nuevo y diferente por que Toby ya no estaría llamándola mamá siempre que quisiera algo aunque en el fondo si se queda sola es igual que al principio, cuando todavía si quiera había vuelto el señor Todd.

Hoy hacía justamente una semana desde el incidente con los cuchillos y el señor Todd cerró la tienda como había hecho durante una semana atrás. Subió a su barbería que había sido cubierta por una capa de polvo. Decidió ir a limpiarlo más tarde para poder abrir mañana si la señora Lovett se encontraba mejor. Dejó su barbería arriba y entró en la casa de su vecina directo a su habitación.

La señora Lovett se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, Sweeney no quiso despertarla, se veía muy feliz así hasta que a los pocos minutos empezó a abrir los ojos:

- Buenas noches, señora Lovett.

- Buenas noches, amor.

- Ya he cerrado la tienda, hoy tuve más de diez clientes y comieron bastante.

- Se está portando muy bien conmigo, señor T.

- Esperaré impaciente mi recompensa- sonrió.

- ¿Sabe? Ayer y hoy no me dolió la herida- mientras el señor Todd se deshacía del camisón que llevaba puesto Nellie. Aunque habían estado una semana viéndose así todavía se sonrojaban los dos en esa situación.

- Pues mejor que mejor, ya no tiene nada, salvo una pequeña cicatriz que creo que no se irá- dijo mientras se levantaba del lado de Nellie- vístase rápido, le espero fuera- salió de la habitación.

La señora Lovett se levantó por primera vez en una semana y no sintió ningún dolor.

"Este Sweeney es todo un doctor… y cocinero… y…"

Iba pensando mientras escogía entre sus vestidos, se decidió por el que llevaba puesto el día que conoció al barbero y salió afuera. No había nadie en el salón. Se acercó a la tienda y le vio esperando de pie junto a la barra con el abrigo puesto y el suyo cogido de la mano.

- Póngase el abrigo- Sweeney se lo entregó.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Sshhh, calle y hágame caso- Nellie obedeció y se puso el abrigo.

Sweeney le tendió la mano, Nellie aun sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando se agarró del brazo del señor Todd y salieron a la calle no sin antes cerrar la tienda.

Estuvieron andando durante un buen rato, realmente se sentía viva, por fin podía estar de pie y poder andar tranquilamente y no olvidemos de que iba agarrada a su barbero favorito. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, por fin, Sweeney se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba, de lo feliz que serian juntos, junto al mar…

Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Señora Lovett? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, sí, es que… estaba pensando en mis cosas, lo siento.

- Si se encuentra mal volvemos a casa, ¿eh?

- No, no, me encuentro bien.

- Confiaré en usted- sin darse cuenta, habían parado enfrente de un restaurante y Sweeney estaba abriéndole la puerta- pase.

Si antes estaba confusa ahora estaba todavía más. Siguió a Sweeney que la conducía de la mano entre todas las mesas y la llevó hasta una mesa apartada al lado de un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la luna llena que había aquel día.

El restaurante parecía, a simple vista, uno de los caros. Tenía bastantes ventanales, grandes que dejaban pasar la luz del exterior pero como en ese momento era de noche había pequeños candelabros por las paredes y para alumbrar más había dos velas en cada mesa. Las mesas eran, en su mayoría, para dos personas, pero también había algunas para tres o para cuatro.

Un camarero la sacó del ensimismamiento:

- ¿Qué va a tomar la pareja?- Sweeney ojeaba una pequeña carta.

- Yo quiero _"spaguetti a la carbonara"- _dijo con acento italiano.

- ¿Y la señora?

- … lo mismo- sonrió nerviosa.

El camarero se marchó por donde había venido.

- ¿Le gusta el sitio?

- ¿Eh? Sí, es muy bonito, pero dígame, parece caro, ¿Cómo vamos a pagar eso?

- Con las propinas de los clientes.

- Eso quiere decir que les agradó a los clientes, que raro.

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, usted es una persona poco habladora y cuando habla no tiene un humor muy bueno, siempre responde fríamente y de la peor forma posible- Nellie se había ido un poco de la lengua.

- Ya- asintió Sweeney- pero eso se acabó la semana pasada. Con una sonrisa se gana más que como estaba yo antes.

- Eso es verdad.

Sin ninguna palabra más esperaron en silencio a que llegara la comida que por fin hizo su aparición. El camarero sirvió la comida acompañada de un buen vino.

No sabía que decir, se limitó a comer el delicioso plato que le habían servido y de vez en cuando miraba hacia Sweeney que cuando alzaba la mirada y se intercambiaban ambas, Nellie bajaba rápidamente la vista a su plato.

No tomaron postre. La pasta llenaba mucho. Al rato llegó el camarero. Sweeney pagó lo que debía y se levantó. La señora Lovett le imitó y se puso el abrigo que amablemente le había ofrecido Sweeney.

Caminaron hacia su casa pero esta vez distanciados. Nellie no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza de que por que había ocurrido todo eso. Sweeney parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la tienda. Sweeney subió las escaleras hacía su barbería pero se había olvidado las llaves dentro, su plan entraba en acción. Pegó una patada a la puerta:

- ¡Malditas llaves!

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor Todd?

- Las llaves, me las dejé dentro de la barbería. ¿Cómo abro yo ahora la puerta?

- Si quiere puede dormir conmigo- se le escapó a la señora Lovett.

* * *

_Os he hecho esperar mucho, lo siento. He suspendido plastica y naturales y mis padres están... Ahora estoy estudiando así que no podré poner muchos capitulos hasta dentro de un mes o más.  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que empezaron la historia conmigo y que aún la siguen. ¡Los reviews animan mucho! Y yo ya tengo 15... )  
También quiero preguntaros algo sobre Sweeney, el DVD salió en USA y UK hoy (1 de abril). Aqui (España) saldrá dentro de dos meses o así, ¿no? Es que estoy de los nervios para comprarme la edición especial y quisiera saber cuando saldría la pelicula. ¡Espero respuestas y reviews!_

**_Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd_**


	5. Un mal sueño

Este capi lo pongo hoy, lo que quiere decir que el finde no pondré :( a no ser 8 que reciba muchos :) muchos ) ¡muchos! D (esa carita me gusta más) reviews. Este capi se basa en un dialogo asi que es corto y también por que hoy me pusieron una vacuna y no puedo escribir muy bien. Y quisiera agradecer a todos los que poner reviews, a todos los que me agregais como favorita **y a ti, al que espera impaciente un nuevo capitulo, al que lo lee enseguida y quiere más, al que me da quejas de que son muy cortos los capis, a ti.**

Disfruten del capitulo

* * *

  


- Si quiere puede dormir conmigo- se le escapó a la señora Lovett.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eh… no piense nada malo, solo digo que si quiere puede dormir en mi habitación… ya sabe… tiene una cama doble…- tartamudeaba Nellie.

- Si no es molestia.

_- "Para nada"_ pensó para si misma mientras se adentraba en la casa y se dirigía a su habitación.

_-"Fase dos completada" _pensaba Sweeney mientras seguía a su vecina.

Los dos entraron en la habitación y se pararon. No sabían como reaccionar hasta que Nellie dijo algo:

- Yo… me voy a cambiar- y salió en dirección al baño no sin antes coger su camisón del armario.

Sweeney no tenía con que cambiarse, lo tenía todo arriba en su barbería así que decidió dormir con esa ropa, eso sí, se quitó las botas y el chaleco. Al rato volvió Nellie ya vestida con su ropa de noche que tanto conocían los dos.

- Usted vallase acostándose, yo mirare si me dejo alguna ventana abierta.

Había estado todo el rato en el que se estaba cambiando pensando en que decir, así que optó por esa excusa para huir un poco de la vergüenza. No había ninguna ventana abierta, casi nunca las abría. Había pasado ya bastante rato, Sweeney se extrañaría, volvió deprisa y se metió deprisa en la cama, dándole la espalda al señor Todd que miraba hacía el techo:

- ¿Aquí dormía su marido, con usted?

- Sí.

- Ah- asintió el señor Todd.

- ¿Hace cuanto qué no va a ver a Johanna?

- Fui a verla ayer.

- No lo sabía.

- Estaba en cama durmiendo cuando la visité.

Silencio

- Dice que va a tener un bebé.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿No le parece bien que sea abuelo?

- No- se enfadó- es demasiado joven para serlo y además, Johanna y Anthony no sabría como cuidarle.

- Usted podría enseñarles.

- Ya quisiera yo.

- Usted tuvo como hijo a Toby.

- No es lo mismo, yo nunca he tenido hijos recién nacidos.

Silencio

- Y… - se gira hacia Nellie- ¿querría tener uno conmigo?

- ¿Está loco?

- No me refiero a tener un hijo- sonrió picaronamente y la guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué…?- pero Sweeney ya la había callado con un beso.

Y entre besos y más besos y alguna que otra cosa más, los dos cayeron rendidos:

- Señor Todd, creo que tengo que decirle algo- dijo aun con la respiración acelerada.

- ¿El qué, mi amor?

- Verá… la noche que usted…

- ¿Si?

- La noche que acabó con la vida de Turpin, después oyó un grito mió, me había cogido el vestido.

- Si, bajé y me dijo que estaba bien así que subí y descubrí que el muchacho era Johanna…

- Si, lo se, pero… en realidad le dije que se fuera por otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que recordará que antes de matar a Turpin asesinó a la mujer vagabunda, esa que casi siempre estaba rondando por mi tienda.

- Si, la maté por que venía Turpin.

- Sí… pues… ella… era Lucy

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si, cuando se tomó arsénico se volvió loca y empezó a decir cosas malas de Turpin y su hija así que allí quedó en la calle.

- ¿Me esta diciendo qué…?

- Algún día tendría que contárselo, señor Todd.

- ¡Me engañó!

- No, claro que no- el señor Todd se puso en pie y la señora Lovett lo imitó.

- ¡Me dijo que estaba muerta!

- ¡No! Yo nunca le dije eso, solo le dije que se envenenó, nunca que muriera…

- Lucy… ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Cómo pude hacerlo?!

- Señor Todd…

- ¡Oh, dios mío!

- Señor Todd, yo le mentí por que le amaba…

- Lucy…

- Yo hubiera sido mejor esposa de lo que lo fue ella…

- Señora Lovett, deje de poner excusas, me engañó.

- No, le repito que…

- ¡Callé!- rebuscó entre sus pertenecias y encontró a su amiga, su fiel amiga.

- Señor Todd, no, por favor- lloraba.

- ¿No qué, mi amor? Vine aquí en busca de venganza…- cada vez estaba más cerca.

- ¡Señor Todd, piense un poco, por favor!- gritaba. Cada vez se acercaba más.

- ¡¡… y venganza tendré!!- empujó a la señora Lovett contra la pared y la mató de una tajada en el cuello.

- ¡NOOOOOO!- la señora Lovett despertó de la pesadilla, estaba sudando. Miró hacia un lado, Sweeney dormía placidamente, mejor así.

"_Solo a sido un sueño, solo un sueño"_ se volvió a recostar _"nunca debo decírselo"_

* * *

Repito, ¿alguien sabe cuando sale el DVD de Sweeney Todd en españa?


	6. El cerrajero

Por las confusiones: Sweeney se fue a dormir con la señora Lovett, los dos estuvieron callados y nadie dijo nada hasta el día siguiente. No hubo esa conversación del capi anterior y mucho menos la "escenita" aquella. Fue todo un sueño.

Quiero **agradecerle** a **todas** las que me siguen este fic, sobretodo a **Roguelion** que al cuarto de hora ya había puesto un review.

También quiero añadir que intentaré esta semana **subir algún capi de historias que tengo abandonadas** y quiero invitarles a que lean el comienzo de mi nuevo fic** "Mi nuevo vecino Mort"**

* * *

**"El cerrajero"**

La señora Lovett despertó con la luz que entraba por la ventana, hacía sol y no había ni una insufrible nube en el cielo. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, que algo bueno iba a ocurrir o que una terrible tormenta se avecinaba mañana. La señora Lovett optó por la primera opción.

Entreabrió los ojos y recordó donde se encontraba. Intentó levantarse pero una mano alrededor de su cintura lo impidió. Se giró y vio a Sweeney, ese diabólico barbero, ese que con su fría mirada te hiela la sangre, ese. Pero así dormido parecía un angelito, con una mano debajo de la almohada y con la otra abrazando a Nellie. Esta sonrió hasta que recordó su sueño. Ya había tenido esa pesadilla más veces pero nunca veía como la mataba, siempre se cortaba cuando Sweeney se acercaba a ella.

Con sumo cuidado apartó el brazo de Sweeney y salió de la habitación no sin antes echar las cortinas para que durmiera mejor.

Había estado mucho tiempo sin trabajar así que hoy comenzaría de nuevo su tarea. Y como siempre bajó al desván a triturar el cuerpo de los clientes de Sweeney pero para su sorpresa apenas quedaba un viejo anciano de cabellos grises. Aún así lo trituró y sacó carne para seis deliciosas empanadas, hoy era miércoles (N/A: Lo siento si he cambiado de día) y por suerte no vendrían muchos clientes. Con la carne en el cubo subió las escaleras y después de cerrar la gran puerta se dirigió a su tienda a preparar las empanadas.

Dejó la carne en la encimera de la mesa de trabajo y notó que una bandeja yacía en una de las mesas de la clientela. Un elaborado desayuno habitaba en ella. Una pequeña nota se hallaba en mitad de la bandeja:

"_Espero que disfrutes del desayuno. He ido a llamar a un cerrajero. No tardaré"_

- _Es demasiado cariñoso últimamente…_- se dijo para si, no terminaba de comprender.

Decidió desayunar antes y terminar su faena después.

Empezó cogiendo una apetitosa magdalena de la bandeja. ¡Realmente eran deliciosas! Tomó un sorbo del oscuro café y cogió otro bollo. Así hasta tres y después se acabó el café.

Ya había terminado de hacer la quinta empanada, al final faltaba carne para las seis que ella supuso. Metió la empanada en el horno cuando un sonido proveniente de la puerta hizo que cerrara la puerta de golpe y se girara. Era Todd:

- Está arriba el cerrajero…

- Gracias por el desayuno- se sonrojó al decirlo.

- De nada, es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted- sonrió y Nellie se puso más roja.

- Me he fijado… bueno, he ido abajo…

- Ya no quedan cuerpos, ¿verdad?- ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- me lo temía pero si no viene nadie pronto o no se enteran de que es reabierta la barbería…

- Perdón pero la puerta no se abre, debe de tener algo dentro de la cerradura y no se abre.

- Por eso le he hecho venir- respondió malamente Sweeney al cerrajero que se presentó sin llamar.

- Lo he intentado señor pero como no tire la puerta…

- Ya lo intenté yo pero entre las cerraduras oxidadas y la madera vieja no hay quien la tire.

- Bueno, pues mi trabajo a acabado aquí, si no le importa le cobro cincuenta, no, sesenta…

- ¿Pero que dice?

- Pues digo que debe pagarme.

- Si no ha hecho nada- Nellie miraba detrás de la mesa en silencio discutir a los dos hombres.

- Lo he intentado y además, los gastos de venir y ahora de irme…

- Eso no se cobra.

- Sí que se cobra señor.

- Mire, por que no lo olvida y le afeito gratis, ¿eh?- en ese momento Sweeney sacó rápidamente su cuchilla y colocándose detrás del individuo le rajó el cuello.

- ¡Señor Todd! ¡Está loco!

- Ya me conoce, señora Lovett.

- Cualquiera le hubiera podido ver.

- Tiene razón, me hubieran podido ver pero como no lo han hecho- se agachó y empezó a arrastrar el cuerpo- ¿me acompaña?

La señora Lovett sonrió ante la escena y ayudó a Sweeney a bajar el cadáver y después triturarlo y sacar otras cinco o seis empanadas más para el día siguiente.

* * *

Quiero pedir que no se como seguir la historia y que me den ideas, no se si poner una escena Toddett o no... ¡Ayuda please!


	7. En ropa interior

**Nota importante: **Ayudandome del review de Krissel, en este capitulo la historia da un giro de 180 grados, están avisados.  
El final lo cambia todo. Please RR.

* * *

**En ropa interior**

**óòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò**

Después de hacer más empanadas, los dos acabaron llenos de sangre así que Nellie ordenó a Sweeney tomar un baño:

- Señor Todd, debería darse un baño para quitarse toda esa sangre.

- No.

- Pero, señor T, verá, si se deja así la sangre por mucho tiempo se secará y…

- Lo que digo es por que no se da un baño usted primero.

- Pues… Yo dije primero que se diera usted el baño.

- Pero yo tengo el mismo derecho que usted a elegir.

- Pero es mi baño así que mando yo.

- No, eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Claro que sí, señor T.

- ¿Qué dijo, señora Lovett? ¿Claro que sí?

- Sí, eso dije.

- Bien, asunto arreglado- Nellie puso cara de interrogación- acaba de decir que claro que sí usted se bañará primero.

- No, dije claro que sí a otra cosa.

- No trate de disimular, la he pillado.

- No pilló a nadie, se baña usted primero o no me baño yo.

- Pues que se le seque la sangre.

- ¡Que se bañe usted primero!

- ¿Y por qué no los dos a la vez?- sonrió picaronamente.

- ¿Eh?- Nellie enrojeció.

- No me haga repetirlo- se aproximó a ella- se que me ha escuchado perfectamente.

- Pero…- quiso objetar ella.

- Nada de peros- se colocó detrás de Nellie y empezó a desabrochar su vestido.

- ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo, señor Todd?

- ¿No es obvio?

La señora Lovett calló y dejó hacer a Sweeney. La verdad es que se sentía realmente bien con las manos de su vecino en su espalda, desabrochándolo todo, con sumo cuidado, como en sus sueños, mejor dicho, en sus pesadillas.

Entre tanto pensar Sweeney la había dejado ya en ropa interior, un bonito conjunto negro de encaje que hacía más pálida la piel de la mujer.

- Ahora me toca a mi- interrumpió él.

Y ella, obedeciendo, empezó a quitarle la ropa poco a poco. A cada prenda que quitaba más roja se volvían los dos.

Los dos ya estaban en ropa interior, en el salón de Nellie pero al estar tan concentrados los dos no escucharon nada. Habían abierto la puerta, habían preguntado dos grandes voces graves pero nadie respondió. Los dos individuos se dispusieron a registrar la casa y entraron al salón. Se encontraron al barbero y a la dueña de la tienda de la mano, sin ropa:

- ¡Queda arrestado!- dijo uno sacándolos del trance a la pareja.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó él.

- Este muchacho vio lo ocurrido hace dos horas por la ventana.

- ¿Quién…?- Anthony Hope salió de detrás de los dos policías- tú…- se le acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

- Señor- le paró el policía- vístase y acompáñenos a comisaría.

El señor Todd obedeció sin quitar los ojos de encima del marinero, Nellie hizo lo mismo intentado no mirar a Sweeney.

- Todo lo que diga se utilizará en su contra- dijo el otro policía sacándolo de la tienda.

La señora Lovett lloraba mirando como lo sacaban a la fuerza del establecimiento y un ojinegro se percató de ello.

- Saldré de esta- se le acercó Sweeney soltándose de los policías- te lo prometo, mi amor- y se despidió con un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios de ella.

Y allí se quedó ella, con una mano tocando sus labios y con la otra apretando su puño y pensando que ese tal Anthony acabaría en su horno, fuera como fuera.


	8. Parecería un suicidio

**¡¡TIENEN QUE LEER ESTO ANTES QUE NADA!!: **Escribí este capi escuchando una música bastante... bueno, da igual, lo que quiero decir es que este capi es muy violento y hay una muerte, pelea entre mujeres, etc. **¡Están avisados! Luego no me vengan quejando...**

Por otra parte quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi fic y a los que de vez en cuando ponen algún review, ¡gracias! (Es que son muchos los nombres, XD) ¡Disfruten y pongan algún review!

* * *

**Parecería un suicidio**

**òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò**

Lo vio marcharse, a la fuerza pero marcharse. Dos cuadrados policías lo metieron a la fuerza en el carruaje y ellos fueron detrás en cambio Anthony se sentó al lado del cochero que azotó a los caballos y estos empezaron a correr dirección a la comisaría.

Y ahí seguía ella, cuando ya se habían marchado todos pero su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y a pensar en como acabaría con el muchacho que se llevó a la cárcel a lo más querido para ella. Johanna. Eso era. Ahora se enteraría Hope.

Entró deprisa en su casa y cogió su abrigo y sombrero, se los puso y salió a la calle.

Solo las separaba dos calles así que se apresuró todo lo que pudo y llamó a la puerta, nadie contestaba pero debía contenerse y volvió a llamar. Esta vez si que contestaron:

- ¿Sí?- preguntó la joven con la cadena de la puerta echada. (N/A: Esa cadena atada de la puerta al marco en la que solo puedes abrir una rendija la puerta.)

- Hola, querida. Pasaba por aquí y decidí visitaros.

- Ah, claro- respondió un poco nerviosa, dato que no pasó desapercibido para Nellie.

- ¿Me dejas pasar?- la joven se sobresalto un poco pero no dudo en abrir la puerta, no tenía que parecer que lo supiera.

Ya dentro las dos, Johanna se disculpó para poder traer un poco de té. La señora Lovett aceptó encantada pero esas no eran las únicas intenciones de la joven Barker. Con sigilo abrió un cajón de la encimera de la cocina y sacó un cuchillo que guardó entre sus ropas (N/A: Haber, llevaba varias capas, ¿no? Entre el corsé y esas cosas se lo guardó) y después cogió la bandejita del té y fue al salón para reunirse con su "amiga".

Johanna se caracterizaba por su belleza pero no se podía decir lo mismo de sus dotes para mentir, se la notaba muchísimo lo nerviosa y excitada que estaba por hacer aquello que le mandó su prometido. Depositó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de Nellie que pensó que ya había llegado el momento:

- ¿Y tu… prometido?

- ¿Anthony?- dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

- ¿Cuál si no?- volvió a preguntar impacientándose un poco.

- Pues… salió… sí, salió a comprar.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues creo que… una camisa nueva, dijo que se había roto la otra.

- ¿Y salió hace mucho?

- No más de una hora.

- Que raro- Nellie se puso en pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como hacía su amado- verás, creo que tuvo que pasar por delante de mi tienda, ¿no?

- Sí- contentó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Verás, el sastre queda al otro lado del barrio y además, creo que vio algo… que no tendría que haber visto.

- ¿Eh?- Johanna comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

- Sí, creo que fue él el que corrió a la policía para decirles que el señor Todd había rajado el cuello al fontanero- cada vez se aproximaba más a la joven- con una de sus queridísimas navajas.

Johanna no pudo esperar más y sacó el cuchillo y se abalanzó contra Nellie que acabo en el suelo con Johanna encima:

- ¡Él se lo merecía! ¡El fontanero no hizo nada malo!- chilló Johanna intentando clavarle el cuchillo a su oponente.

- ¡Claro que no, querida, pero nosotros necesitábamos carne!- se resistía a morir.

- ¿Carne?

- Sí, querida Johanna- en un descuido de la otra se colocó encima- la carne con la que gano tanto dinero, la carne de personas inocentes y no tanto que van a darse un afeitado pero acaban en mi horno, carne como la de tu querido tutor Turpin y su estupido amigo Beadle, carne como la del señor Pirelli o como la de mi Toby. Y te aseguro querida mía, ¡que Anthony será parte de ella!- giró el cuchillo y lo clavó en el costado de Johanna Barker-Todd.

**òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò**

¡Tranquilos, no os dejaré así, las cosas se acaban!

**òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò**

Nellie se levantó del cuerpo inerte de Johanna, la joven Johanna, la mimada por su madre y su padre de pequeña, la mimada por su tutor de infante y la mimada hasta ahora por Anthony Hope. No sabía que era en realidad la vida y vivía en su mundo de muñecas que le consentían todo. Y hoy intentó hacerse mujer, lo que deseó desde siempre pero no lo consiguió y así es como acabaron con la pobre Johanna Barker.

La panadera se alarmó mucho, la pillarían si la dejaba así y tampoco se la podía llevar. Y una Todd-idea le iluminó la cabeza (N/A: Ahí va la estupidez, Todd-idea, XD) Buscó un pañuelo con el que atar el cuchillo a la mano de Johanna y después arrastrándola la subió al piso de arriba y la asomó al balcón. Después la subió más y acabó por caer al pequeño patio que tenían en aquella casa. Si todo marchaba bien (N/A: En aquella época no había de esos polvos para sacar huellas de las cosas) parecería un suicidio, se clavaría el cuchillo y con el dolor se puso a dar vueltas por el piso de arriba y acabó cayendo por el balcón, o simplemente después de acuchillarse se tiró.

- Trabajo hecho- sonrió Nellie saliendo de la casa- seguro que Sweeney se pone muy contento cuando se lo cuente.


	9. Aunque no lo fuera

**... aunque no lo fuera**

* * *

Estaba equivocada, muy equivocada, parte de lo que le había gritado era cierto pero lo restante, no. Sabía mentir, sabía cubrir su rostro con una cara afable, triste o, en este caso, de muerta. La había engañado como le dijo ella que no lo haría y ahora estaba allí, tirada en el suelo seguramente con algún hueso roto pero sin ningún cuchillazo en el costado. Sonrió. Al fin y al cabo valió la pena ponerse aquel vestido tan aparatoso y grueso que le regaló su antiguo tutor, de no ser por eso… Nellie abría cumplido.

Se levantó como pudo apoyándose en el brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho había sido fracturado y decidió primeramente ir al doctor a curárselo, luego iría a casa de la panadera.

-

Una vez vendado el brazo el doctor le mandó unas pastillas por si sentía mucho dolor pero cuando iba por la calle se pasó de largo el boticario y siguió calle abajó hasta el número 186 de Fleet Street (N/A: gracias a srta. Insensiblemalfoy por este dato).

óòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Estaba en un calabozo junto con un borracho que había violado a su mujer y a su hija y no es que fuera muy amigable añadiendo los modales de Sweeney… se había llevado más de un golpe y tenía un ojo morado, y el labio inferior roto por donde aún salía un hilillo de sangre pero no sentía dolor, no sentía frío, sentía ansias de ir a juicio que aunque no ganara le daba igual, sentía ansias por verla, a ella, a Nellie, la que le había robado el corazón como hizo en su día Lucy. Pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería volverse inmune de nuevo como le pasó con su rubia, pero sin remedio el día llegó.

_**Flashback**_

**-Señora Lovett, tiene que estarse quieta- dijo acogiéndola por los puños.**

**- Es que me hace daño- dijo quejándose.**

**- Lo sé, pero si no la curo ahora puede que no la pueda curar nunca- la miró a sus ojos chocolate, los que veía más lindos cada día.**

**- Pero como me haga más daño del que puedo soportar… se va- dijo secamente.**

**- ¿Me voy?- sonrió- ¿y como hará usted para que me valla?- su sonrisa se pronunció más.**

**- Pues… usted cúreme sin hacer mucho daño y punto- se cruzó de brazos pero el ojinegro los tuvo que desenlazarlos para hacer mejor su trabajo.**

**Nellie desde hacía rato que no se quejaba y eso le extrañó al señor Todd que levantó la mirada y vio que se había quedado dormida. Acabó de vendarla y recogió las cosas cuando iba a salir de la habitación pero se acordó de la panadera y regresó, la arropó y no pudo reprimir su brazo que se alargó y acarició la mejilla de su vecina. Estaba caliente, al contrario que él. Dos polos iguales no se atraen, dos iguales, sí.**

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Se que me vais a matar por lo corto que es el capi pero es lo unico que he podido hacer, me vais a decir que llevo siglos sin escribir pero estoy de examenes hasta el miercoles, después os prometo seis hojas del Word, ok?

Bueno, aclaro cosas, como recibí tres votos de que Johanna no muriera, así lo hice, aunque tampoco Nellie quiso matarla... mejor me callo que cuento cosas de los capis futuros, también quiero deciros que he puesto una nueva encuesta en mi perfil, por favor, votad y ponedme algún review, kisses!


	10. Un compañero de celda te ayuda a recorda

**Un compañero de celda te ayuda a recordar**

* * *

Nellie había llegado a su casa con una sonrisa en su boca, ¿por qué? No lo recordaba, no recordaba nada… ¿Por qué había entrado en esa tienda? ¿De quién era la tienda? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Empezó a mirar por toda la casa y tienda, pero no reconocía nada, ni si quiera los nombres de los objetos que veía, era como una niña recién nacida que veía todo por primera vez cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido, era el mismo que había escuchado cuando había entrado en aquel establecimiento. Volvió a donde había entrado y se encontró a una muchacha joven, de pelo rubio y rizado con un brazo escayolado.

Y se fijó en sus ojos, sus bonitos ojos negros… eso, eso si que lo recordaba.

Johanna corrió para sostener a Nellie que se había desmayado en ese mismo instante y como pudo la arrastró hasta lo que pareció ser su habitación.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su bolsillo y sacó un botecito pequeño con un líquido rojo magenta que después hizo beber a la inconsciente, la arropó y le puso un paño con agua caliente en la frente.

Òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Miró por la pequeña ventana y vio un cielo gris con algunas nubes de un gris más oscuro, bajó un poco la vista y vio la ciudad, la gran ciudad de Londres.

Eso era lo que veía todos los días cuando miraba inconscientemente por su gran ventana y sin saber por que disfrutaba con esa vista, quizá por que así era el cielo cuando estaba enamorado de su vecina y por que el cielo azul con nubes blancas estaba cuando era su Lucy la que ocupaba ese lugar en su corazón.

- Lucy…- se le escapó un murmullo de sus labios que su compañero de celda no pasó de apercibido.

- ¿Lucy?- gruñó- ¿Quién es Lucy?

- Nadie de su incumbencia- el otro preso se abalanzó sobre el señor Todd.

- Dímelo o si no volverá a tener un ojo morado.

- Lucy… era una mujer de cabellos dorados y…

- … y rizados, tenía unos bonitos ojos azul cielo, el que había en aquellos tiempos. Era la mujer de un famoso barbero, el mejor de todo Londres, se llamaba Benjamin Barker.

- Sí- Todd tuvo una idea- ¿y que pasó con el barbero y con Lucy?

- Tuvieron una hija, según cuentan…

- Johanna.

- Sí, se llamaba Johanna y según cuentan tenía el mismo pelo que su madre y los mismos ojos que su padre. Era muy bonita, la vi una vez cuando estaba paseando con mi novia. Los vi a los tres pasear por el puesto de flores, Barker cogió una flor y se la dio a su mujer pero llegaron dos policías y le encarcelaron.

Sweeney escuchaba muy atento.

- Los rumores dicen que el juez lo condenó a la prisión de Australia para toda la vida por crímenes que había cometido.

- ¿Y Lucy y Johanna?

- Dicen que se quedaron con el juez, que Lucy se enamoró de él y que vivían juntos pero que un día Lucy se escapó de su casa y desapareció, Johanna se quedó con el juez hasta que un día desapareció y se fue con un marinero.

- Lucy se escapó…

- Sí pero allí no acaba su historia, desapareció sin dejar rastro, muchos dicen que murió pero yo juraría haberla visto mendigar por las calles cercanas a la casa de Turpin…

- Mendigar…- y en ese momento Todd recordó todo.

_**Flashback**_

**Sweeney regresaba caminando del mercado, había ido a comprar más espuma afeitadora y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba cuando vio a una señora mendigando en la calle que se acercaba a él:**

**- ¿Sería tan amable de darle algo a esta pobre señora?- dijo con una voz un tanto familiar, era dulce y melodiosa aunque un poco gastada por la edad.**

**- ¡Apártese!- y siguió su camino.**

_**Fin Flashback**_

Pero no fue la única vez…

_**Flashback**_

**Sweeney subió corriendo las escaleras, Turpin llegaría enseguida y tenía que estar preparado pero para su sorpresa había alguien en la barbería, una mendiga, la misma que rondaba de vez en cuando por la tienda de la señora Lovett y la misma que le pedía cuando le veía:**

**- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**- Ah - dijo con su inconfundible voz- es ella señor, está con el demonio, es la mujer del diablo, está maldita y sale humo negro de su chimenea… ¿no le conozco, señor?**

**Pero les interrumpió la voz de Turpin:**

**- ¡Señor Todd!- se escuchó desde la calle y Sweeney no dudo dos veces en acuchillar el cuello de la mujer y tirarla por la trampilla.**

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y aun hubo una última vez de verla…

_**Flashback**_

**-¡Ahhh!- se escuchó desde el sótano y Sweeney salió corriendo hacia allí- ¡muere maldito, muere!- pudo ver a la señora Lovett pegando patadas al cuerpo de Turpin que aun resistía a morir pero que al final calló.**

**- Señora Lovett, ¿está bien?- preguntó preocupado.**

**- Sí, sí- se puso un poco nerviosa- se resistía a morir pero por fin lo hizo- Todd observó que había muchos cuerpos.**

**- ¿Le ayudo? ¿Necesita que le ayude?**

**- No, no, yo puedo sola- cada vez más nerviosa pero Todd no se percató ya que miraba por toda la sala los cuerpos y pudo ver el de la mendiga detrás de la señora Lovett y se fijó en su pelo, su dorado y rizado pero sucio pelo- Usted valla a cambiarse de ropa que la tiene toda ensangrentada- y con los empujones de Nellie subió a cambiarse.**

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Señor… ¿está bien? ¿Le di muy fuerte?- le sacó de sus pensamientos su compañero de celda.

- Sí estoy bien y no, no me dio fuerte.

* * *

Weno, no son seis hojas, son tres y un poco más pero a lo mejor puedo subir otro hoy, no se. Please, RR.


	11. No fue quien tu crees

**No fue quien tu crees**

* * *

- Sí estoy bien y no, no me dio fuerte- dijo casi en un susurro.

La había matado, con sus propias manos, con sus queridas amigas. La había matado por que tenía que cumplir su propia venganza.

No sabía que sentía en ese momento, dolor, angustia, frustración e incluso odio… odio hacia Nellie Lovett, la persona de la que se amigó y encima le traicionó, la persona de la que se enamoró pero que le engañó diciendo que su esposa estaba muerta.

- ¿Por qué?- susurró.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¿Por qué?!- se levantó de un salto y golpeó la pared con sus puños.

Òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Decidió subir arriba, a barbería del acusado por su novio.

Todo tenía un color oscuro, la silla, el mueble, todo y hasta las ventanas estaban sin limpiar. Entró con miedo e inspeccionó todo, lo que había dentro de los cajones, la silla que parecía tener un mecanismo bastante complicado y se fijó en una foto que había al lado de las cuchillas. Era una mujer muy hermosa con cabellos dorados y rizados como los de ella, y unos bonitos ojos azules. Tenía en brazos a una niña pequeña, casi recién nacida que tenía los ojos cerrados, también era preciosa.

Johanna sacó la foto del marco y miró el dorso de atrás:

_Lucy y la pequeña Johanna_

Era lo que ponía.

Òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver su habitación gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, era de día.

Se sentó en la cama y el paño se calló al suelo.

Pudo saborear los restos del antiveneno, para ella líquido, que tenía en la boca: fresas y menta.

Fue a la cocina, tenía sed y se bebió un vaso entero de agua bebiéndose también los últimos restos de antiveneno que tenía en la boca. No sabía que había pasado, no recordaba nada a partir de que los policías se habían llevado a Sweeney a la cárcel y el beso…

- Me besó y me llamó amor- recordó Nellie y se sonrojó pero no podía recordar más.

Lo intentaba una y otra vez pero no consiguió nada así que esperando respuestas de su vecino subió a su barbería.

Òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Leía y releía una y otra vez las finas letras que había detrás de la foto cuando el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era ella, Nellie Lovett, la que casi la mata a causa de un veneno:

- Hola, señora Lovett, ¿se encuentra mejor?

- Johanna, tú… Anthony… policías…

- No, señora, no intente decir nada, solo dígame si está bien y le contaré todo, después- agarró mas fuerte el marco de la foto- tendrá que contarme usted algo.

- Estoy bien, aunque cuando desperté sentía un líquido en la boca…

- Señora, escuche.

_**Flashback**_

**Vendría en cualquier momento, debía prepararse así que guardo el veneno en un cajón y esperó a que llamaran a la puerta y así fue, a los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta.**

**Sabía que ella esta completamente enamorada de él así que haría lo que fuera por vengarse de quien le delató, pero se equivocaba de persona.**

**Fue a abrir la puerta, era Nellie.**

**La invitó a tomar un té (N/A: creo que fue un té…) y esta aceptó, fue a la cocina a por el y sacó el veneno del cajón, lo hecho en una taza y puso todo en una bandeja para llevarlo al salón. Allí esperaba Nellie, bastante tranquila.**

**- "Que raro"- se dijo Johanna pero aun así sirvió el té y entregó la taza envenenada a la panadera que bebió enseguida. **

**Seguramente no se dio cuenta del ligero cambio de sabor y quizás tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que hizo a continuación.**

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no quise hacerlo.

- Pero estaba envenenada, no sabía lo que hacía, se había vuelto loca.

- Aun así, ¡pude haberte matado!

- Pero no lo hizo- Nellie se quedó pensativa después de la respuesta de Johanna.

- Entonces… ¿Anthony no fue el que le delató?

- No, fue un compañero suyo de trabajo, caminaban los dos enfrente de la panadería y vieron al señor Todd. Anthony y yo ya nos figurábamos algo así, si no, no se como desapareció Turpin sin dejar rastro.

- Ahora nos meterán en la cárcel a los dos.

- No, nosotros no diremos nada de usted ni del señor Todd, iremos a testificar en contra del amigo de Anthony, diremos que estaba borracho o algo así.

- Sweeney se pondrá contento cuando le digamos todo esto.

- Sí, Sweeney…- sacó de nuevo la foto del marco y se la entregó a Nellie- ¿Puedes explicarme todo esto?

Media hora después…

- Es… es…

- Tu padre, sí.

- Ya decía yo de sus ojos- las dos sonrieron- y mi madre…

- Sí, todo el mundo dice que tomó arsénico y se murió, yo no se si será verdad pero es lo que le conté a Sweeney.

- ¡Eh!

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy es el juicio del señor…

- ¡De tu padre!

* * *

Os prometí seis hojas del word y ya están, tres en este y tres en el capi 10. Gracias a Nellie por tu review, me encantó y me reí mucho con esa forma de poner un review, haber si lo hago tambien en tu historia de HP.

Para todos quiero avisar, quedan dos capis o tres, ¿vale? Ya está llegando a su fin, Please RR y diganme si algo le falla.


	12. El señor Todd queda

**El señor Todd queda…**

* * *

- ¿Tan pronto es el juicio?

- Sí, dijeron que tenían muchos y que tenían que despacharlos todos rápido.

- Bueno, pues vallamos ya, ¿no?- decía Nellie nerviosa.

- Claro, claro.

- ¿Y Anthony?

- Ya está allí, ¿no se acuerda que Anthony se fue con los policías y con su Sweeney?

- Eh… pues no.

- Ya irá acordándose con el tiempo de todo lo que pasó, no se asuste de verme tirada por el balcón- sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada, vayamos o si no llegaremos tarde.

Òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Tenía sangre, mucha sangre que salía por las venas de sus nudillos de tanto golpear la pared de cemento, hasta el otro preso se había asustado y se había pegado a la pared de la otra esquina cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo con una voz casi inaudible preguntando su última pregunta ya que un guardia entró en la habitación y le interrumpió.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha hecho?

- ¡¿Por qué?!- chillaba de nuevo.

- No lo se, hombre, pero lo que sí se es que hoy es su juicio y han venido varias personas a testificar- pero Sweeney no le escuchaba, estaba más atento a las nubes que se veían por la pequeña ventana que a lo que le dijo el guardia.

Òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Johanna y Nellie se reunieron con Anthony en la puerta de la sala de juicios y entraron todos sentándose juntos. Delante de ellos estaba sentado Eric McGame, el acusador de Sweeney Todd.

Entonces entró él, un pelinegro con una mecha color nieve en la derecha y con los ojos también negros. Nellie se fijó en que llevaba las muñecas esposadas pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que tenía las manos vendadas.

No les miró ni a Anthony ni a Nellie pero en cambio dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hija que esta respondió saludando con la mano pero la bajó rápidamente cuando el juez entró en la sala.

La gente decía que este juez era todo lo contrario al anterior, soltaba a casi todos los presos y casi nunca había problemas con ellos, y mucho menos los mandaba a la horca.

- Se acusa al señor Sweeney Todd de haber degollado a una persona en la tienda de empanadas de la señora Lovett, por favor, señora Lovett salga al estrado- esta obedeciendo salió y se sentó en la silla, en ese momento el abogado de Eric se puso de pies y empezó a hablar.

- En el día de ayer por la tarde usted, ¿qué hacía?

- Estaba en mi casa.

- Especifique.

- Estaba en mi casa leyendo.

- Dicen los policías que la encontraron en ropa interior junto al señor Todd en las mismas condiciones.

- Sí, estaba leyendo cuando el señor Todd entró en el salón y nos pusimos a hablar, una cosa llevó a la otra y…

- Ya me imagino, gracias- Nellie volvió a su sitio- por favor el señor Anthony Hope- este obedeció y se sentó- ¿qué hacía ayer por la tarde?

- Ayer salí del trabajo con Eric y paseamos un poco por las calles para que Eric llegara más tarde.

- ¿Por qué quería llegar Eric más tarde?

- Después del trabajo nos fuimos a tomar algo, ligero, pero Eric se pasó y se embriagó y yo pensé que lo mejor sería esperar a que se calmaran un poco los efectos antes de que su mujer lo viera así.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- chilló Eric desde su asiento.

- Señor McGame, cállese o si no le echo de la sala- Eric se calló y se sentó enfurecido.

- Gracias, señor Hope, por favor señor Todd, ¿quiere salir al estrado?- Sweeney no contestó, únicamente se limitó a salir y a sentarse- señor Todd, ¿qué hacía usted por la tarde?

- Ayer decidí no abrir la barbería por la tarde y…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Me deja acabar y luego pregunta?- el abogado asintió- …y bajé a ver a Nellie- remarcó un poco el nombre y le dirigió una pequeña mirada fulminante a esta que no sabía por qué era- y estaba leyendo, la quité el libro y nos pusimos a hablar y como ha dicho antes, una cosa llevó a la otra. Y ahora responderé al por qué, yo… estoy enamorado de Nellie y quería ir a decírselo ayer por la tarde.

- Eh… gracias, señor Todd.

- ¿Quiere algo más, abogado de McGame (N/A: paso de inventarme nombres)?- dijo el juez.

- No

- Bien, creo que se da por finalizado el juicio y el señor Todd queda…

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-… queda libre, sin ningún cargo, se levanta la sesión- y con una reverencia desapareció.

Los policías desesposaron a Sweeney que se tocó las muñecas en cuanto las tuvo libres.

Nellie corrió hacia Sweeney pero este la paró, se apartó y se encaminó hacia su barbería no sin antes decirla:

- Hablaremos en otro momento.

Y se fue, dejándola allí, con el corazón roto y sin un simple gracias.

* * *

Weno, se me acabó la inspiración, espero que hallais tenido suficiente con 3 capis por hoy, y tambien espero que con esto me hallais perdonado el retraso, no os prometo por que no cumplo pero alomejor el viernes subo otro, por que acabo el insti el jueves.

Y creo que me merecco un RR más largo por mi esfuerzo xD

Nellie, querida! me encantó ese ultimo RR tuyo, no sabes como me pone que Swee diga mi nombre completo, diselo, jajaja


	13. ¿Por qué?

Este capi es cortito por que los dos siguientes serán los pensamientos de Swee y de Nellie, que también serán cortitos pero en fin... hoy he subido este y los pensamientos de Swee, mañana, si puedo, subo los de Nellie. Como se me ha ocurrido esto de los pensamientos abrá mas capis de los que pensaba (venga, dadme un aplauso por lo menos, ¿no?). **Please, RR!**  
Por cierto, ya acabé el insti, excepto que el lunes-por la mañana, martes-por la tarde y miercoles-por la tarde, estaré libre todo el verano excepto (repito muchas palabras, lo se) cuando me valla de vacances, ¿vale?

* * *

_**¿Por qué?**_

* * *

Johanna Barker estaba contenta por haber ayudado a liberar a su querido padre pero había visto la reacción de Sweeney a Nellie. No sabía muy bien por que sería pero no le dio mucha importancia puesto que el hombre acababa de salir de la cárcel, de nuevo.

En cuanto salió afuera con Anthony le abrazó y le agradeció muchísimo el haber ayudado a Sweeney en ese aprieto. Anthony por su parte no sabía muy bien por que estaba así de feliz si en realidad no se llevaba mucho con él y Johanna al verle esa cara descubrió que era lo que se preguntaba en la cabeza de su marine.

- Sweeney es mi padre- musitó bajito ella.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, mejor te lo cuento en casa, aquí podría enterarse alguien y volverían a meter en la cárcel a mi padre.

- ¿Eh?- volvió a preguntar él.

- He dicho que en casa- y cogiéndole de la mano empezó a caminar por las oscuras calles.

Òóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóòóò

Ella no sabía por qué. No sabía exactamente el por qué que era algo que él también se preguntaba en ese momento, uno llorando desconsoladamente y otro también, un llanto lleno de tristeza y duda y otro lleno de odio y también tristeza. El primero perteneciente a Nellie Lovett y el segundo a Sweeney Todd.

Ella volvió a su panadería.

_¿Por qué?_

Y no lo encontró en su habitación, la antigua de Albert pero ahora del famoso barbero.

--

Él volvió rápido a su barbería.

_¿Por qué?_

Y afiló sus queridísimas amigas, sus fieles compañeras que no le habían mentido como otra supuesta amiga.

--

Ella pensó en hacerle una tarta, de frambuesas y así podrían discutir lo ocurrido mientras degustaban ese delicioso pastel.

¿Por qué?

Así que se puso manos a la obra cuando se acordó de que él señor Todd podría estar en su barbería.

--

Él pensó en hacerle una sorpresita a su "querida" vecina dándole las gracias por no haberle dicho que **su** Lucy estaba viva y que él la había matado.

_¿Por qué?_

Así que se puso a sacar brillo a sus navajas cuando se acordó que la señora Lovett podría haber llegado ya y estar en su tienda de empanadas.

--

Él bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Ella salió rápidamente de su casa a la tienda.

Y se encontraron, cara a cara.


	14. Pensamientos de Sweeney Todd

_**Pensamientos de Sweeney Todd**_

* * *

...nada más decirle que era libre:

Nellie corrió hacia mí pero la paré, la aparté y me encamine a mi barbería no sin antes decirle:

- Hablaremos en otro momento.

Y me fue, dejándola allí, con el corazón roto y sin un simple gracias.

--

Salí a la calle, hacía un poco de frío y no llevaba puesto mi abrigo así que me di prisa.

Por el camino me encontré a un mendigo con harapos que pedía a todo el que se acercaba a él y no lo dudé dos veces: me acerqué a él y le di todas las monedas que tenía encima. No volvería a cometer el mismo error así que le di todo cuanto tenía puesto que no tenía más dinero en casa ni en la barbería.

Seguí más rápido que antes y me metí rápido en la barbería, allí hacía más calor que afuera así que no fue necesario que me pusiera nada encima del chaleco y camisa blanca que llevaba puesto.

Y entonces me senté en la silla, la maquiavélica silla y empecé a recordar todo, cuando llegué allí por primera vez, como la señora Lovett me engañó hasta la cárcel y ella… ¿me ayudó a salir? Sí, lo hizo y no se muy bien por qué, quizá… ella no sabía que yo ya lo sabía pero la dejé allí rota sin darle las gracias… pero ella me había engañado diciendo que estaba muerta, eso se merecía morir.

Sí

¡Morir!

Pero no podía hacerlo, estaba enamorado de ella.

Lo mejor sería ni una cosa ni otra, podría torturarla o asustarla así que no lo pensé dos veces y corrí a sacar el afilador y a afilar con mucho cuidado dos de mis queridas amigas.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había pasado media hora y supuse que la señora Lovett ya habría llegado a casa así que dejé el afilador en su sitio, tapé el retrato de Lucy y bajé abajo.

Ya iba a abrir la puerta de la tienda cuando vi que la puerta de la casa a la tienda se estaba abriendo, no quería salir desprevenido así que la abrí de un portazo y me encontré a una señora Lovett algo triste, asustada y con un, según se podía oler, delicioso pastel de frambuesas.

* * *

**Please, RR!**


	15. Pensamientos de Nellie Lovett

¡Hola! Weno, quiero anunciar un par de cosas, una, gracias a todas vosotras por seguir este fic, que me hace mucha ilusión leer un review aunque solo ponga "siguelo". También quiero agradecer a todas las autoras que se suscriben a mis historias y a mi perfil y que también me hacen favorita a mi y a mis historias, más a esta que a las demás. ¡Muchas gracias!  
Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que en mi perfil, en la encuesta, hubo mayoría de nuevo personaje, pero como no quería ponerlo y vosotras si pues ya lo metí, era Eric McGame, se que no interviene casi nada y solo sale en un capi pero no quería poner uno que entrara de lleno en la historia.

Y lo más importante es que... ¡ya llevo 48 RR! Y que cuando llegue a 50 subiré en primicia (que tonta que me he vuelto) el primer capi de una historia de ST que será un Toddett, Sweenellie o como querais llamarlo más subidito de tono, ya que nadie de aquí lo pone. Y ahora, please RR, el capitulo 15.

* * *

  


_**Pensamientos de Nellie Lovett**_

* * *

...nada más saber que Todd era libre:

Corrí hacia Sweeney pero me paró, me apartó y se encaminó hacia su barbería no sin antes decirme:

- Hablaremos en otro momento.

Y se fue, dejándome allí, con el corazón roto y sin un simple gracias.

--

Le vi marchar y me dolió pero lo que mas me hizo daño fue oírle decir aquello, hablaremos en otro momento…

No pude reprimir una lágrima cayendo por mi rostro pero nadie la vio por que la sequé enseguida y cogiendo mi abrigo y mi sombrero salí afuera. Pude ver un mechón blanco que se perdió por la esquina y otra lágrima volvió a caer por mi mejilla.

Aun con el abrigo puesto hacía frío así que, no corriendo pero si a paso ligero, me dirigí a mi panadería y cuando llegué la encontré igual que cuando me marché aquella mañana al juicio pero saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me acordé de por que estaba allí, Sweeney Todd.

Lo busqué por toda la tienda, bajé al sótano, que ya no quedaban cadáveres, y por último entré en la habitación suya y de mi difunto esposo. Estaba como siempre pero algo cambiada desde que el señor Todd dormía allí.

Él siempre dormía en su barbería (Me salió rima, ) y un día le dije que por que no dormía allí ya que la habitación estaba desocupaba, me puso dos excusas, una que dormía bien arriba y otra que allí durmió mi marido. Le regañé por la primera y la segunda la ignoré así que tuvo que dormir abajo.

No había cambiado mucho pero si había ligeros toques de él. El armario estaba cambiado de sitio y el escritorio lo había colocado debajo donde el armario dejando la pared de debajo de la ventana vacía donde solía quedarse mirando por las noches. Su ropa estaba en el baúl que Albert nunca utilizó por que el señor Todd no quería sacar su antigua ropa ni ocupar su espacio.

Y cuando hube buscado por toda la casa supuse que no había llegado todavía así que se me ocurrió una sorpresa para él y así hablaríamos un poco mientras comíamos el pastel.

Por suerte hace poco había ido al mercado y comprado todo lo necesario por que aparte de hacer empanadas me gustaba la repostería. Era un pastel sencillo así que no tardé mas de diez minutos en tenerlo listo para el horno, lo metí y a esperar.

Cuando calculé que había pasado el tiempo justo para que estuviera un poco dorado por fuera y por dentro estuviera bien hecho lo saqué y un delicioso olor invadió la cocina. Lo coloqué en un plato lo suficientemente grande para que cupiese y quedara bonito. Lo adorné un poco con menta y alguna que otra frambuesa y recordé que el señor Todd ya habría llegado desde hace rato y caí que podría estar en su barbería así que salí de la cocina y fui a salir a la tienda.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta un portazo llegó a mis oídos y salí más rápido y allí estaba él, con una cuchilla en cada mano y con cara de odio pero con los ojos tristes y me asusté y no pude evitar que otra lágrima surcara mi mejilla.

* * *

**Please RR!**


	16. Un Final Feliz para nadie

Quiero deciros que... bueno, primero leerlo.

* * *

_**Un Final feliz para nadie**_

* * *

Él bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Ella salió rápidamente de su casa a la tienda.

Y se encontraron, cara a cara.

Ella con la cara asustadiza y con ojos tristes y él con cara de odio y con ojos tristes.

Sweeney se acercó lentamente hacia Nellie y esta asustada por el individuo fue retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que Sweeney avanzaba. Dejó con cuidado el pastel en la primera mesa que vio y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Sweeney le seguía, podía escuchar las rápidas pisadas, pronto la alcanzaría y ella se encontraba sin salida por donde escapar, bueno, sí, la puerta del sótano se alzaba detrás de ella así que no lo pensó, la abrió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras. Después intentó cerrarla pero alguien detrás de esta empujaba por abrirla hasta que al final no pudo más, debido a la fuerza del barbero, y se dejo vencer cayendo hacia tras.

Sweeney abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo y casi se cae por la presión que estaba ejerciendo antes y la vio, en el suelo, asustada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no le podía dar pena, no.

- Usted sabía que estaba viva.

- Solo lo hice pensando en usted- se excusó ella fallidamente.

- Me mintió.

- No, señor Todd, yo nunca le he mentido ni lo haría nunca. Yo solo le dije que se tomó arsénico, nunca le dije que muriera.

- Lucy… podría estar viva en este momento… ¡todo por su culpa!- Nellie lloraba desconsoladamente pensando que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

- Señor Todd- se puso de pie- yo… yo le mentí por que le amo, le empecé a amar desde el primer día que entró en mi tienda, incluso cuando era Benjamin.

- ¡No te atrevas a decir ese nombre!

- Señor Todd, por favor, piénselo un poco, ella estaba loca y…

- ¿Loca? No te permito que hables así de mi mujer.

- Pero, señor T, ella está muerta, ya no se puede hacer nada- trató de hacerle razonar.

- Muerta- dijo él en un susurro.

- Sí, muerta- y él se sentó en el suelo, se tapó la cara con las manos y se quedó en silencio.

Fueron veinte minutos de eterna agonía los que pasó en silencio, pegada a la pared observando a su vecino demoníaco que parecía tranquilo, solo parecía pero ella, engañada por él se acercó lentamente y se sentó enfrente de él.

Y le tomó la mano, y luego la otra y las juntó con las suyas, después las acarició delicadamente. Él entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver unas manos acariciando las suyas, nadie las acariciaba desde quince años, su Lucy, pero esa caricia le hacía sentir cosas que ni la mismísima difunta señora Barker le había hecho sentir nunca.

Y la maldijo por eso, por ser mejor que su Lucy, y no podía, no podía haber nadie mejor que ella que fue asesinada por sus propias manos… por culpa de ella.

Abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con ese color chocolate que se veía por encima de los ojos azules de su Lucy.

Y sonrió, y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa, la había engañado.

Se soltó una mano de ella y buscó en el suelo su antes tirada en el suelo navaja y la agarró fuertemente.

- Nellie…

- ¿Sí, amor?

- Eres perfecta- y ella no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas- más perfecta que Lucy.

Nellie puso cara de interrogación pero para su sorpresa la respuesta de Sweeney fue una sonrisa cínica, llena de maldad y como las que había visto cuando Sweeney le relatada como iba a matar al ex juez.

Nellie se asustó y quiso soltar su mano de la de Sweeney pero este la había agarrado más fuerte y no podía escapar. Intentó forcejear pero paró cuando vio como la otra mano, la mano libre, de Sweeney se elevaba del suelo con una de sus navajas. Entonces le entró pánico y quería chillar para que le oyera alguien y así poder escapar lejos de ese hombre. Pero los gritos no salían de su garganta, no podía emitir ningún sonido debido al miedo que tenía en ese momento así que empezó a forcejear mucho más fuerte pero aun así no conseguía nada.

Y a partir de ahí todo ocurrió muy deprisa, pudo ver como la mano de Sweeney iba derecha hacía su cuello y luego notó frío en el. Después vio cosas, muchas cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida, desde la muñeca que le regalaron a los ocho años hasta el momento en el que Sweeney era libre, pudo ver todo a una velocidad vertiginosa y luego no sintió nada, se quedó todo oscuro y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, a temblar sin poder pararlo y luego escuchó la respiración de Sweeney cerca de sus labios y sintió como la tumbaba en el suelo y un pequeño beso del barbero en sus labios y de repente, sin poder hacer nada, sintió como su respiración paraba, como todo deseo de amor se iba de su corazón, como su vida de escapaba de su alma.

* * *

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_ Se que me vais a matar y a tirar navajas al cuerpo pero me pareció un bonito, no feliz, final para esta historia. Claro, tengo otro final feliz FELIZ de esta historia que solo subiré si recibo cinco reviews más apartir de este que sería... 53 que tengo ahora más 5 igual a... tengo que sacar la calculadora, xD. Son 58, si tengo 58 reviews subiré el otro final, claro, 58 reviews antes de que acabe esta semana, besitos!


	17. Un Final No Feliz para nadie

_**Un Final No Feliz para nadie**_

* * *

_Él bajó rápidamente las escaleras._

_Ella salió rápidamente de su casa a la tienda._

_Y se encontraron, cara a cara._

_Ella con la cara asustadiza y con ojos tristes y él con cara de odio y con ojos tristes._

- Lucy estaba viva.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Estupida! ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¿Por qué me engañaste?

- Yo…- Sweeney la agarró por los hombres y la movió bruscamente, entonces Nellie empezó a llorar involuntariamente de miedo y Sweeney de odio y de tristeza al saber que le había engañado la persona en la que confió.

- ¡¿Te he hecho una pregunta?!

Nellie soltó rápidamente el pastel que cayó al suelo (Jo… yo le quería) y salió corriendo. Pudo esquivar al barbero y salió a la calle. No tenía tiempo para reaccionar así que torció a la derecha sin pensar y se encontró las escaleras que tanto subía y bajaba para ver a su amado y abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Después empezó a empujar la puerta para que no fuera abierta y un tremendo golpe casi lo consigue.

Al tercer golpe no pudo más y calló al suelo. Rápidamente Sweeney entró y echó el pestillo de la puerta para que nadie pudiera pasar y la vio en el suelo, tan indefensa en aquel momento… pero Lucy era más importante.

- ¡¿Me vas a contestar o no?!- Sweeney, que había empezado a tutearla, se acercaba a ella y Nellie se arrastraba como podía por el suelo hasta que chocó contra la pared, no había salida.

- ¡No te mentí!- también tuteó.

- ¡Sí que lo hiciste!- Sweeney se agachó para quedar a la misma altura mientras sacaba una de sus amigas.

Entonces Nellie pensó que su mayor pesadilla empezaba a hacerse realidad, poco a poco.

- ¡No lo hice!- pensó las palabras correctas- ella… -bajó la voz- … Lucy se tomó arsénico y se volvió loca, así que Turpin…

- ¿Loca? ¡La única loca aquí eres tú!- e intentó clavarla la navaja pero Nellie, que en ese momento se encontraba debajo del cuerpo del barbero se lo impidió con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Turpin la echó a la calle y se quedó con Johanna!- intentó seguir explicándole- ¡tienes que creerme!

- ¿Por qué?- aflojó un poco la navaja- ¿para que me vuelvas a mentir?

- ¡No!- se alivió un poco por que estaba haciendo menos fuerza- por que me quieres- Sweeney retiró la navaja.

- No te quiero.

- No soy tan tonta como para olvidar todo tan rápido, antes de que fueras a la cárcel me besaste y me llamaste amor.

- …

- Yo también te quiero, no tienes por que ocultarlo y…

Sweeney reaccionó en ese momento; levantó la cuchilla rápidamente y la clavó. Un ruido sordo se escuchó por toda la sala.

- Lo siento- retiró la mano de la navaja clavada- tienes razón, yo…

Nellie sonrió, Sweeney había clavado la navaja, eso sí, en el suelo, cerca de su cabeza, pero no en ella.

- No te preocupes amor, quieres a tu Lucy y harías todo cuanto…

- No- sentenció él- quería a Lucy Barker y sí, tienes que perdonarme por poco te… mato, como a Lucy.

- Pues como sigas así te vas a quedar sin pretendientas- Sweeney sonrió tímidamente, como hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

- Pídeme, pídeme lo que quieras para que puedas perdonarme- dijo mientras se ponía de pie pero Nellie lo cogió y volvió a tirar sobre ella.

- Solo quiero una cosa, quiero que acabemos eso que empezamos antes de que te arrestaran.

- Mmm…- puso cara de olvidadizo- se me ha olvidado.

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, Sweeney, acuérdate, fue cuando jugábamos…

- … a la enferma y el enfermero- dijo y posó sus labios lentamente sobre los de la mujer que estaba debajo de él.

_**FIN**_

* * *

¡¡Ta chan!! Ya está, acabado, y eso que falta un RR para los 58, me debeis una, eh? Quiero un RR más largo, mucho más!!  
Y quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habeis apoyado en este proyecto y me habeis empezado a apoyar en el otro fic, que también va bien aunque no tendrá muchos capis. Y quisiera proponer (a las autoras de fics de ST) que podíamos hacer una historia entre todas, escribiendo un capi cada una. ¡Besitos y gracias!


	18. NO CAPI Historia MultiAutor

Hola a todas (y al unico chico que está por aquí SweeneyLovesNellie)

Creo que no todas leiste lo que puse al final del último capitulo de esta historia: me pareció buena idea hacer una historia de Sweeney Todd en español (por supuesto) entre todas las autoras que escribimos sobre esta pelicula, obra de teatro o lo que querais.

Si estais de acuerdo os pediría que me pusierais un RR en este "capitulo" diciendome que sí y poniendo juno a eso un argumento sobre lo que os gustaría que saliese en la historia. Prefiero que el argumento me lo envies por un MP.

Después de eso, empezaré la historia y pondré todos los argumentos que me habeis enviado (sin el nombre del autor) y el más votado (no se puede votar así mismo, si no, ese autor quedará expulsado de este proyecto), me enviareis vuestro voto por un MP será el argumento elejido.

He pensado que como se me ocurrió a mi, yo podría escribir el primer capitulo pero si no quereis solo teneis que decirlo.

Cuando yo halla (si lo hago) subido el capitulo, al final aparecerá un nombre, ese autor tiene que escribir el siguiente capitulo que me lo enviará a mi correo (lo pone en mi perfil) y yo lo subiré.

Si todas las autoras están de acuerdo, podreis poner también como vuestra la historia, osea, subirla como haceis con las vuestras así todas tendríamos nuestra historia.

Si teneis alguna duda ya sabeis, RR o MP.

Gracias,_ Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd_


End file.
